Tai'ora
Tai'ora '''(Translated to "People's Speak") is an ancient language, debatedly the oldest language, originating in both the Kira Jungle and the Ohkorra Desert of Atheryin. It is spoken primarily by the Kutai cultures, Taryphos cultures, and citizens of the Nokana Empire, but has become a sort of scientific vernacular among scholars across Kyros. Tai'ora is even accepted in the Collective as the language of the gods, and thus a holy language spoken fluently by its clergy. Phonology Tai'ora's phonology (sound system) varies slightly based on which region the speaker hails from, especially among racially-differing cultures. The main sound system (known, like any other language, as High Tai'ora) is best represented by the Kutai society, while the Taryphos and general eastern variety is much more slurred and makes use of deeper vowel sounds. Overall, however, one can expect the language to be understandable across the Atheryin, as strict phonological rules give speakers less room for their dialects to bastardize their sound. Consonants Vowels' Vocabulary Runa = Air/Sky Ju- = House Junas = House; used as a single word instead of an affix. It's usually used to represent the word city. Ab- = Predator Eyt = War -us = Suffix for a person/significant animal Des = Sea/Water Ran = Travel Ki = Forest/Nature Ka = Forget/Lost Lyth = Prophecy -os = Suffix for Land/Place hai = No/not ronn = Great daak = Dog/Hound sil = Sun Lu = Man/Person rha = Bring akae = Star o = and Ko = Mountain Alu = Foot/Feet Orr = Sand Ohk = Tree alta = Dead altá = Dying altä = Will die låss = Edge; this word is an example of the double consonant/double vowel rule. Nahx = Cow Kun = Field Del = Center jin = Pass Kaan = Forge Rey = Fire Las = Snake aka = Enforcer/power figure Derat = A curse, synonymous to "fuck" kad = 1/First Moren = Stone Desohk = Swamp don = 2/second Ras = Dawn ira = Watch Rum = In Nor = Cold Lehr = Moor kuhl = Broken/break aht = Hat, headdress tám = is here tam = was here täm = will be here Tai = People Ai = I/Myself (Never used in conjunction with other words, unless indicating a possessive) et = On etalu = stand, literally meaning "on the feet" Gala = Among/Around Kutus = God, literally a "holy person" Munda = Politely/Please Mun = Dark/Darkness Kaĵin = Common/Commonly/Often Ro = Of/From Aδerain = Atheryin/Earth/World Aga = Hear, Hear this, Heed this Kol = Moon kíl = sees, seeing currently Gua = All, Everything, the entirety of something Ar = Him/He, A'er is possessive Er = Her/she, E'ar is possessive Lon = 4/fourth Ronnaka = King, greater power figure ektun = No longer, Not anymore, something that was previously in a different state Okén = to be/is Om = Protected/protect Rean = Terrace, porch Hůnnar = Jealous, Jealousy Vala = Fear Vála = Fearing, currently fear Tor = Father Kyr = Mother Dar = Ambiguous singular family member, usually pluralized to "Dar`a" to refer to an entire family Durag = However/Although/But Suná = Throw/Currently throwing Suna = Threw Lan = At/Something directed toward something else Orn = After/Later/Then Ardá = Falling/Is falling Arda = Fell/Fallen Tunis = Still, stillness, the act of being still Tamas = Empire Ronnakas = Kingdom -as = suffix meaning a political body Taias = Clan/Tribe Tai'guas = Republic Nuar = North Tal = New tria = by, through means of Athik = Honor Skail = Triumph huδe=saw, witnessed hüδe=will see húδe=seeing, currently see arĵ/arg = Heal Laksa = Paint thil = scale Dai = Wind (''zonked again) Category:Languages